eclipsephaserulesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JayDugger
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Eclipse Phase Rules Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I actually adore the setting a lot. I often sit down and try to figure out what I would do if I had the time to actually play. My schedule is pretty restrictive of play times and I tend to be a bit nervous when trying to find ways to play online. I'm doing my best with what I know how to see what I can accomplish. I've got all my books around, but I figure I'll get the main book sectioned out and then move onto creating a homebrew area before trying to add any of the other awesome pieces. I really hope that I can work on improving this and getting it up to what it deserves. For now need to work on getting the sections mapped out and sorta playing it by ear as I got to make it look awesome. Thanks for your kind words. Tnargraef 09:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC)